batenkaitosfandomcom-20200214-history
Class Up Magnus
Class Up Magnus are a type of Magnus that have the ability to raise a character's Class. A Class Up to a certain level is performed by offering up the corresponding Magnus to the Priest in the Church and Pray. Since the highest Class level is 6 and characters begin at different levels, there is a different number of Class Up Magnus in existence for different characters. Kalas Class Up Magnus Wild Strawberry - Raises Kalas's class to Level 2. Found after defeating Lord of the Spring. Mana Stone - Raises Kalas's class to Level 3. Found in the Lesser Celestial River. Coral Plant - Raises Kalas's class to Level 4. Found after defeating Lord of the Winds. Ancient Branch - Raises Kalas's class to Level 5. Found after defeating Gnosis. Azure Sand - Raises Kalas's class to Level 6. Found before fighting the trio of Giacomo, Ayme, and Folon in the Celestial Alps Xelha Class Up Magnus Shrike Statue - Raises Xelha's class to Level 2. Found in the room that she was imprisoned in the Lord's Mansion. Heron Statue - Raises Xelha's class to Level 3. Found in the Lesser Celestial River. After killing the Thunderfish, let its skull drift down to the entrance of the river. Then hop onto the stone and open the chest for it. Falcon Statue - Raises Xelha's class to Level 4. Found in the Ancient Library of Magic before fighting Folon. Rarebird Statue - Raises Xelha's class to Level 5. Found after defeating Giacomo, Ayme, and Folon for the first time. Linnet Statue - Raises Xelha's class to Level 6. Found in the Illusory Fortress. Gibari Class Up Magnus Shark Tooth - Raises Gibari's class to Level 3. Found after defeating the Iron Beetle. Scarlet Shell - Raises Gibari's class to Level 4. Found in the Philosophy section of the Ancient Library of Magic. Catfish Whiskers - Raises Gibari's class to Level 5. Found right before fighting Geldoblame in the Lava Caves. Buoy of Light - Raises Gibari's class to Level 6. Found in the beginning of the Greater Celestial River Lyude Class Up Magnus Heartlight Candle - Raises Lyude's class to Level 4. Found after defeating Folon for the first time. Platter of Parting - Raises Lyude's class to Level 5. Found in the Labyrinth of Dur. Jasper Gem - Raises Lyude's class to Level 6. Found in the Phantom Goldoba. It is impossible to miss; found in one of the side rooms of the main hall. Savyna Class Up Magnus Wild Cherry Bud - Raises Savyna's class to Level 4. Found in the beginning of the Great Celestial Tree. Purple Rose - Raises Savyna's class to Level 5. Found in the Garden of Death, hidden behind the main house. Dragon Plum Bud - Raises Savyna's class to Level 6. Found in Nihal Desert. Mizuti Class Up Magnus Pinecone - Raises Mizuti's class to Level 4. Found after defeating Phantasm. Shepherd's Purse - Raises Mizuti's class to Level 5. Found in the Ice Cliffs of Gomeisa. Tradescantia Petals - Raises Mizuti's class to Level 6. Found in Zosma Tower. Category:Eternal Wings Magnus Types